Unchained
by TalonTalon
Summary: <html><head></head>Two people who both believe they are monsters. One human one vampire, but can they change eachother for the better or will the killing continue?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own **_**Twilight**_**, or any of the characters! Though I am borrowing some of the details from **_**Unchained**_** I do not own that either. **

I can hear the cheers of the crowd as the man in front of me throws another wild punch in my general direction; he is a large man, about 6`3 I`d say, every inch of him covered in muscle. He could easily destroy any normal person, especially me in my short stance of 5`4; yet I am no normal person. I am a monster, a killer, a weapon, and a pawn to be used for one purpose. To kill the opponent in front of me.

"Stop playing and finish it!" My stepfather yells from the side lines.

"Yes sir." I whisper, no emotion showing in my voice.

The man took another step in my direction thinking he could take down a young girl such as myself; I moved into him as he brought his foot down. Kicking my leg out and striking him in the face; blood now flows freely from his nose and mouth. I grab his head a twist sharply; hearing the familier snap. He is dead before he hits the ground. The crowd is silent looking on in a mix of fear, amazment, anger, and disgust.

"Come," my step father says sharply, holding out the metal collar.

I step up willing like to dog I am and hear the click of the lock.

_"The pin is back in the bomb." _I think sadly.

"Heres your damn money! Just get that freak of your outta here." The owner of the underground fighting arena hands my stepfather the money and turns to walk away.

"Hey Earl, I`ll be back tomorrow for the Wilson brothers fight, ya hear?!"

"Yeah yeah." The man, Earl walks away in anger.

I stay silent through this conversation, perfering to look out the window to the trees where I know the stars are just above waiting. Its nights like these that I wish I could just live a normal life, without fighting, killing, and my stupid gift. Just because I could kill with ease didnt mean I wanted to be used as weapon for my stepfather to use as he pleases. I didnt see this as gift, it was a curse that I couldnt escape no matter how hard I tried.

"Tabris!" My stepfather snaps, grabbing my arm roughly, no doubt bruising me.

I look at him with fear as an answer, he doesnt like to hear me speak unless necassary.

"I said the Wilson brothers are champs, so make is interesting for the crowd. That mean dont kill them right away. You got that stupid?" He shakes me hard once to make sure I understand.

I nod and look back toward the window shame filling me for yet again taking another life just so my stepfather and mother can live in luxery; while I rot in the cold basement of your home. The only sliverlining is the new neighbors that just moved in just across the clearing from a home. We lived out in the middle of the woods, so seeing anyone was a rareity; I dont go to school so just to see someone from the window would make my entire day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward is with Alice, and not a depressing twat. Jasper is the only one without a mate. **

Jaspers POV

_"Why do I even have to go?" _I complained in my head, not caring if Edward could hear me or not.

"Because its poilte and so they wont call the police if they see us wandering around in the woods, thats why." Edward replied putting his arm around Alice`s shoulders.

"I figured you be all for this, seeing as you were raised to be a good southern gentleman." Alice said in her high pitched voice, with a small smile on her face.

I nearly growled at her, yes a was raised that way but that was over a century ago; I havent forgotten I just dont want to be stuck in a household of human. Not only will I want to kill them and drink their blood, but if I dont the vemon will still sting my throat; I see no reason to meet these people for dinner. We will all just have to wench it up later; this is nothing but a hassel. Fucking apperences and all that shit.

"Is everyone ready?" Carlisle and Esme asked as they desended the stairs.

Carlisle is the leader of our coven, he changed Edwars first, than Esme, Rosalie later, and lastly Emmett. Alice and I were already vampire when we joined the coven as a pair, we are best friends. She found her mate in Edward as soon as she had the vision of him; therefore we had to come and meet this small coven, ever since than we have been one big family. Carlisle and Esme are mate, and Emmett and Rosalie are also mates; I am the only one without a mate. I once thought Marie was my mate when I was in the Vampire Wars, though thats a story better left untold.

"Hell yeah!" You can always count on Emmett to lighten the mood.

"Sure." Rosalie as uncaring as always.

"YES!" Alice always excited.

"Yes." Edward always so calm and collected.

"Sure." Than theres me, I can control the emotions around me yet my own are always a wreck.

"Ok lets go, and try not to eat anyone." Carlisle is a good man but not very good a jokes.

We came up upon a small yet still spacely two story house, with a bright red front door, plain white siding, and black shutters. It was a fairly normal house that could be anywhere and still look fine; it made me wonder why it was in the middle of the woods_. "Oh well not my problem." _I thought as we approached up the steps to the front door.

We knocked twice before a small woman with long fake red hair opened the door with a big smile. She stood at about 5`1 in a plain white dress with a red apron, and bare feet looking like a women from a _Better Homes and Gardens _magazine. Her emotions were all over the place, going from excitment to worry in seconds; she could give me emotion whiplash if I stayed around her long.

"Oh hello! Please come in you`ll catch your death out there! The new men says winter is coming early this year." Mrs. Scott ushered us all into the house, which smelled like apple pie and steak.

"Wow Esme, when you said you had an army of them you werent kidding." Mrs. Scott laughed as she lead Esme into the kitchen.

"You kids make yourselves at home."

"Thank you Mrs. Scott." We all seemed to say together.

"Please call me Matilda," she said waving a dismissive hand.

"Hello Carlisle nice to see you again." Mr. Scott said as he emerged from the hallway.

"Ah Lucas always a pleasure." Carlisle replied shaking his hand. "These are my children. Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper." He pointed to each of us as he introduced us.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Scott." We all said as we took turns shaking his hand.

"Please call me Lucas."

Lucas Scott was a large man standing at 6`2 and well muscled, he had hard brown eyes, rough hands, and an almost unshakable cold look. His emotions were the equivalent to a murder or some ruthless criminal. He seemed to have no compassion anywhere in his emotions, only stern authority. He wore a black flannel shirt, old blue jeans, and heavy steel toed work boots; odd while his wife was barefoot.

Just as he ad Carlisle were starting up conversation I caught the sent of fresh blood, coming closer from the hallway. It was the sweetest scent I have ever smelt, roses dipped in honey, it was mouthwatering.

"Jasper!" Edward snarled to low for human ears to hear.

Before I could answer or move from my seat thte most beautiful creature I have ever seen came into the living room, bringing with her the wonderful scent.

"Ah Tabris, glad you decided to join us." Lucas said with a sliver of hatred in his emotions. What was that all about, but it was gone so quickly that I thought I must have imagined it.

She turned the brightest green eyes I`ve ever seen in Lucas direction and nodded her head before looking down to the floor.

"Well come meet Mr. Cullens kids." At his comand she immediately came over to us.

"Hey am Emmett is awesome to meet you!" He boomed in his normally loud voice.

Tabris cringed before nodding to him.

"Am Alice, I can tell we are going to be the very best of friends!" Leave it to Alice to be creepy when meeting someone for the first time. Than again for all I know she could have seen exactly that in a vision.

"Hello am Edward." Again calm.

"Rosalie." Dismissive and cold, not surprising.

"Hello ma`am I am Jasper." My southern accent came out thicker than I ment, and my siblings all looked at me with surprise in their emotions. Even Carlisle looked at me shocked evident on his face.

Tabris didnt say anything she just looked at each of us, as if she was studing us all; her green eyes giving away nothing. It was at this very moment that I realized I felt nothing from her, no emotions on her face or in her mind.

_"Whats going on?" _My thoughts must have given away my shock because Edward focused in on Tabris.

"I cant hear her!" Edward said in shock once again no human hearing.

Tabris turned to look at Edward in confusion. Did she hear him? Thats impossible, there is no way a human could have heard him; but by the look on her face she had to of heard him, there was no other explanation for her behavior.

"Are you going to say hello, Tabris?" Lucas all but hissed at her.

"Hello." She whispered with a far off look on her face.

Her voice was the sweetest sound I have ever heard in my entire century of unnatural life; she had a slight Russian accent, which I found strange concidering neither Lucas or Matilda were Russian.

Dinner came and we were all called to the dining room; where Esme was helping Matilda with setting out the drinks. Lucas gave Carlisle a beer, while Esme and Matilda had red wine; the rest of us coped out with water, it was smoother getting out of the stomach.

I never realised how much I hated human food until I was forced to eat an entire plate of steak an vegtables, in front of three humans.

"Would you kids like some more?" Matilda asked seeing as Emmett, Edward, and I were4 finished.

"No thank you," we all said in unison.

"Oh ok but I hoped you boys saved room for pie; I made it special for the occasion."

It took everything I had not to groan in discomfort, this is not my natural food source damn it! Now I feel like a have rocks sitting in my stomach, and later I`m going to have to force all this food out of my stomach; which feels like ripping your throat out.

I looked over to Tabris, just to get another look at her beautiful face; she was scarfing down her food like a starving animal. I expected Matilda to offer her more, but once Tabris was finished she just sat there looking out the window at the far end of the room, seemingly lost in her own world. It was than that I thought something might be wrong with her mentally, seeing as she was silent to both Edward and I; not considering the fact that she hardly says anything.

After dinner and pie, we were all in the living room sitting together and talking, Tabris sat on the love seat next to her mother saying nothing.

"So Tabris what grade are you in, maybe we can be in the same classes?" Alice asked in her normally excited tone.

Tabris looked at her than over to Lucas, as if looking for an answer.

"Oh no I home school Tabris, she is just about to graduate." Matlida rushed out nodding her head and looking at Lucas.

"Yes she is home schooled." Lucas confirmed looking to Tabris with a hard look.

Tarbis nodded her head still looking to the floor.

"Oh thats so cool! Am a senior too, as is Edward and Emmett. Rosalie and Jasper graduated last year." Alice continued to talk as if nothing happened and Tabris had been the one to answer her.

As Alice kept talking about school and all the subjects she was taking at the school, Tabris pulled the scarf she was wearing tightly around her neck into her hands, she gentley touched the fabric. The bright red scarf was old anf ratty, lookig as if it was thicker around her neck than anywhere else. It seems nothing about this girl was normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Tabris`s POV

It was odd to have visitors, but I would be lying if I said I wasnt excited to see people that I wasnt told to kill; and they were such nice people. All of them were beautiful, pale, and golden eyed; I`ve never seen such beauty in all my life. Just to hear them speak was like listen to the most gorgous music, all of them having magical voices; ranging from a deep rumble to a girlish bell sound. And to top it all off they were nice people! To spend a day just listening to them speak would be enough for me.

That was until I heard the one named Edward tell his brother Jasper that he couldnt hear me, I have no idea what he meant but at that moment I knew this was all a trick. Lucas had sent for these people to test me, they would probably attack when I least expected it; but I would do nothing as long as my collar stayed on. The collar to me was like a wall, for it to be removed was as if a flood gate was being opened, when my collar came off I knew it was time to kill; this is what I have been trained to do and this is what I would do, without so much as a second thought.

No matter was my stepfather Lucas thought I am not stupid or retarded as he liked to tell me whenever he got the oppertunity, I understand a lot if not everything I hear going on around me. I just choose to stare off into space and ignore what goes on around me, it keeps me from going insane, and getting too depressed. I knew what I did was wrong, but I couldnt stop even if I wanted to, Lucas wouldnt let me for starters, and I wouldnt know what else to do. I was trained this way before I could even walk, I knew no other way; I`ve had this collar on since I could remember, so as depressing as it may be I have no other option and I didnt both thinking about any.

Dinner went by too fast for me, I was so hungry so I scarfed down my food like a starving animal; which isnt really a lie, I didnt get much more than a piece of bread and a can of spagattie for dinner every other night. The meat which I had no idea what it was called, tasted wonderful and smelled even better; and all the little green leafy things were a little bitter to the taste but I scarfed those down too, not wanting this oppertunity to go to waste.

I looked up when I was finished to see the blond haired boy looking at me, no not boy man. He had a look of confusion on his face as he stared at me, I watched him from the corner of my eye; he was quite different from the others, who all seemed to be attached to one of the females in the group while he seemed to be alone. The other held a light in their eyes that he did not have, it was strange and confusing.

After dinner we all were sitting in the living room, this night held a lot of situations I was not used too; very rarely am I in the main house, I am normally locked in the basement awaiting my next command from Lucas, my next victim.

The one called Alice than asked me a question about school, I had no idea how to answer, I dont go to school nor have I ever so I was a loss for words. Thankfully my mother anwered for me, telling her she home schooled me, whatever that was; her tone made it sound more like a question as she looked over to Lucas for approval to her story. Lucas agreed and Alice kept talking to me like nothig had happened, though the others seemed annoyed with her.

This was not something I enjoyed, so I turned to the window and looked out into the night, using my unnatural hearing to listen to the birds inthe trees, it was such a lovely sound. Without me noticing I had apparently started to crease the red scarf around my neck; I hated this scarf just as much as I hated the collar around my neck, but Lucas and mother did not want anyone to know that the girl in front of the visitors was a monster who needed to the collared.

I quickly dropped my hands when I noticed I was pulling on the fabric, it was as if my mind knew I wanted this off of me. I turned my attention back to the visitors, and again the blond man ,not boy, Jasper was looking at me; this time I looked into his eyes, something I would never do if I had been in my right mind. For some reason I felt brave tonight.

His eyes were a beautiful shade of gold, just like his family; strange color for a man to have for an eye color, I had never seen this color on anyone else I have come into contact with, and I remembered the eyes of everyone I have ever met, expecially the ones I have killed. It was strange but still hipnotazing, it felt as if I could fall into the golden pools and just live in bliss for all of eternity. He stared back into my green eyes, and I felt a strange tightening in my stomach, I have no idea what it is but for some reason I liked it and didnt want it to ever end.

"Well its getting late we should probably head back." Carlisle said as he got up from the chait opposite of Lucas.

"Yes it has become quite late, besides Tabris still has homework to do tonight." Lucas agreed as he and my mother stood to walk the other to the door.

"Goodbye Tabris!" Alice yelled on her way to the door.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Tabris." Jasper said as he laged behind a little to look me over once more.

I wanted so badly to say goodbye him, which shocked me, I never liked to say anything let alone goodbye to someone I have just met. But the threat of Lucas was more than enough to keep my mouth shut. He gave me one last long look before he walked out the door with the rest of his family.

"Well that was difficult," Lucas sighed as he came back into the living room, taking his sit in his chair.

"She shouldnt have been up here at all," my mother said like I wasnt standing right there.

"Yes I realize that now," was Lucas`s only reply to my mothers harsh tone.

"So do you have another fight tonight?"

"No not until tomorrow night. The Wilson brothers are back in town."

"The Wilson brothers!?" My mother asked with a gasp.

"Yeah the bets up to five thousand just to show up. When we win we`ll be set for at least a month." Lucas smirked as he told her smugly.

"Do you really think she can win?" My mother never had much faith in me.

"I dont think, I know!" There was a threatening tone in his voice.

"Set for a month huh?" My mothers eyes lite up with the promise of expensive things, and nonstop cash flow.

You see I have never lost, like I said before, when that collar comes off I have one intention; kill the enemy and get out alive. I have had my far share of close calls when I was younger, when I still had hope and still felt fear; but all of that faded by the time I was seven. I am covered in scars from more blows than I could ever count, but no matter what happened I never ever lost. The collar was my trigger, it was like my mind just shut off and focuses on one goal. This is how my life went almost everyday, and this was what kept Lucas and my mother in thier fine clothes and cars.


End file.
